Everything
by Sugarbear16
Summary: A random one shot for fun with Caskett. This is my first Castle fic so please give it a try.


**A/N: So this is my first Caskett fic. I have only previously done Densi fics but, recently I fell in love with show Castle and these two adorable people. This is just a random one shot for fun but I would really like to hear everyone's thoughts if you have the time. **

He craved her unlike anything else in this entire world. Now, that he knew what it was like to have her, to hold her, he was never letting her go again. She was infuriating at times and drove him insane and yet he kept coming back for more time and time again. She was brave and stubborn, God, was she ever stubborn. Hidden just beneath the surface she was shy and fragile and every now and then she would let him see this side of her. The side she tried so hard to keep hidden from the world, from him.

He rolled onto his left side so he could take in the view of his sleeping lover. She was laying on her stomach, her face turned in his direction. How was it possible that even just laying there asleep she was an angel. He could go on for days describing what she was to him, hell he could probably go for weeks on the topic of her. There was just no one word that could capture her essence; he thought that he might just have to invent a word strictly for her.

Castle was trying to let her sleep and keep his self control intact, but laying there in the bed next to take Kate Beckett, a man could only hold out for so long. He reached out, and gently using just his fingertips he traced the contours of her spine. She sighed in contentment and opened her eyes to be greeted with the morning blue eyes of her lover.

"Hi." He whispered as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Sorry for waking you. I just needed to make sure you were real and that I wasn't having the best dream of my entire life." Castle said as he brushed her hair away from her eyes.

Kate rolled onto her back, pulling the sheet tightly around her body. "I'm real and I'm all yours." She said.

"You have know idea how long I have dreamed about this."

"Sometimes dreams come true." Kate replied.

"That they do. Now tell me something. How do you look so perfect even first thing in the morning?" Castle questioned.

Kate giggled.

"What?" Castle asked. He loved hearing the sound of her adorable laughter, he loved even more that he was the reason for her laughter.

"That just sounded like something out of one of your books you would write about me." She admitted.

"No, not even close. What I would write about you know would blow your mind." He said with a mischievous grin.

Castle caught the spark in Kate's eye, and it was a look that he knew all to well what it meant. She climbed across the bed, and straddled his lap. "So tell me writer boy, what would you write about me now?" Kate asked, as she let the sheet fall from her body leaving her completely exposed to him.

"First off I would start by saying how delicious your lips taste. Yes, I know most people would think I would choose another aspect of your smoking hot body to start with but your lips…they captivate me." Castle explained. He reached out and let the pad of his thumb swipe over her lips. Kate let her tongue gently graze his fingertip.

"I would tell them, how amazingly tender and passionate you are. I would tell them that watching your eyes sparkle with desire almost made me lose my self control. That watching you falling apart in my arms, is heave on Earth."

Kate moaned her approval as she rolled her hips against his. "Tell me more." Kate said as she lightly scratched her nails over Rick's well defined chest.

"The things I would tell them about your heart could fill an entire series by itself. Sure I could describe your killer body and the phenomenal things you are capable of doing with it, but a body is just a body. It's just skin. What is underneath it is what won me. It's what had me at day one."

"What do see when you look at me?" Kate questioned. Castle moved his lips down her neck and over her fragile collarbone. Kate closed her eyes at his actions against her heated skin.

"I see a hero who doesn't know it, she takes no credit for the things she does. I see someone who has been hurt before but wants to believe in love. I see everything … I see my world when I look into your eyes."

Kate pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Hey Rick."

"Yes?"

"I love you so much." She said as she tangles her fingers in his hair, "But if ever write a book like that about me just remember I carry a gun kitten."

"Speaking of things you carry maybe instead of playing with the gun we could give those cuffs a try?"

Kate arched her eyebrows, "I think we could arrange that."


End file.
